You Know You Love Me
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: At the wedding, he sees her and he knows that he wants to talk to her. She knows what could come of it and can't wait. Oneshot


There she was. She was in her self-made gold dress. Normally you weren't supposed to wear the same color as the bride, but she suspected Serena to be wearing white. She was one of the most successful designers in the US. Girls were begging her for her clothes. The fact that she helped run a major website did help. Sure Dan was the brains behind the thing, but she helped acquire all sorts of information for him. She even breached the most popular clique at school to get even more for him. Everything that he did was publicity for her and he wouldn't do anything to actually hurt her. In essence, she was the literal Gossip Girl and she suggested to Dan to use the name over Gossip Guy and Gossip Guru. On top of designing everything, she had a budding music career going.

There he was. He had become one of the most successful journalists in all of New York. He had his own private jet and had to avoid reporters just to get there. He was a bachelor, compared by many to Bruce Wayne. He actually had heard a story that he was secretly fighting crime. He laughed at that. Though, he hadn't announced anything, there was a rumor that was going to be running for mayor of New York. He would be youngest in history if he won, which he knew he was projected to. Though, if there was one thing stopping him from running, it was the fact that he always wanted to have the storybook romance. Blair and Chuck were married with a son and Serena and Dan were getting married and he was still a bachelor.

As he entered the house, he saw her. It had been years since the two of them had laid eyes on each other. She had done an interview about her role in everything, but that was over Skype. She looked as amazing as ever.

It was at the reception when he decided to go over to her.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." She reciprocated.

"You look amazing." He complimented. "Is that part of your line?"

"No, this was made for me for this event." She explained. "Had I known that Serena was going to be wearing gold, I would have worn something different. So look at you Mr. Big Shot. Are the rumors about you running for mayor really true?"

"Maybe." He answered. "So are you staying around here now?"

"I have been considering getting a place of my own." She admitted.

"You know there's something that's been bothering these past few years." He stated. "If Dan knew about us the whole time, why was he so upset?"

"He wanted you to fight for me." She declared. "He was okay with the two of us dating, but he wanted you to show that you cared enough about me that you would put your friendship with him on the line for me. I actually wanted to find something on you to put on the site, but he told me not to go for revenge. Everything that I did was for a reason. I didn't want to be like Blair, it was mostly just to gather information."

"What about the crazy obsessive stuff?" He asked,

"Well part of that was to break up you and Serena for him." She admitted. "Part of it was about you. I was madly in love with you. I thought maybe if I had you, I could have stayed. I knew when you weren't there that night that I had to leave. I might have even left if you had been there, if only to say goodbye."

"You know, I have an idea." He declared. "Maybe since both of us are single and also here alone, we could dance."

"I thought you were never going to ask." She told him as she took him to the floor. She could see a smile on Dan's face. "By the way, you did help me with the thing that happened to me that wasn't planned. I'm talking about getting drugged by Agnes. When Dan found that out, he really wanted to hug you. If you hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened to me. Why wouldn't I fall in love with you after that?"

"You know I actually had wanted to kiss you ever since the night of Blair's birthday, but I was scared of ruining our friendship." He told her.

"Well I thought you could never feel how I felt about you." She responded. "So are you seeing anyone? I mean just because you didn't bring a date doesn't mean that you don't have some low-key relationship."

"No there is no future Mrs. Archibald." He said as he spun her around. "We haven't dance since your cotillion."

"And you kissed me there." She completed. "You know Dan is about as big of a shipper for me and you as I am for him and Serena."

"Is that right?" He asked.

"So are you going to kiss me or not?" She asked.

"I want you to do something for me first." He proposed. "Promise that you'll move back here."

"I'll move back here if you run for mayor of New York." She countered.

"I might not win." He told her before he locked lips with her. He thought that he had the reason to run now. "You know you might become the first lady of New York."

"And that would give me one up on Blair." She said. "You want to know my greatest contribution to the site. You know you love me XOXO."

So one thing that I wanted to do here was never refer to Nate or Jenny by name, which I did. I do also think that Dan would prefer Jenny with Nate over any of the other guys she's date. I actually wanted Jenny to be Gossip Girl herself, but I'm glad that she was a contributing factor to the site at least. Please don't forget to review


End file.
